Δύσκολη χρονιά
by 39cluesFan
Summary: Όλοι οι Κέιχιλ είναι αναγκασμένοι να περάσουν μαζί έναν ολόκληρο χρόνο. Ενώ αρχικά μαλώνουν δημιουργώντας στον Φίσκε πονοκέφαλο, στην συνέχεια θα αλλάξουν γνώμη και θα αρχίσουν να κάνουν περισσότερη παρέα που ίσως καταλήξει κάπου αλλού... Η πρώτη ιστορία των 39 στοιχείων στα Ελληνικά επομένως ας την απολαύσουν όλοι οι Ελληνάρες που έχουν λίγη ποιότητα και δεν διαβάζουν ότι να ναι..
1. Η τιμωρία

**Αυτήν την ιστορία την γράφω στα ελληνικά με ειδική αφιέρωση: ΓΙΑ ΚΑΘΕ ΠΟΝΕΜΕΝΟ ΠΟΥ ΠΡΟΣΠΑΘΕΙ ΑΠΕΓΝΩΣΜΕΝΑ ΝΑ ΔΙΑΒΑΣΕΙ ΤΑ 39 ΣΤΟΙΧΕΙΑ ΑΛΛΑ ΔΕΝ ΜΑΣ ΤΑ ΜΕΤΑΦΡΑΖΟΥΝ! Ιστορική στιγμή... Η πρώτη ελληνικά ιστορία 39 στοιχείων στο fanfiction. Εύχομαι όσοι αφιερώσουν χρόνο για να το διαβάσουν να αφήσουν κανένα ριβ για να μην πάει τζάμπα ο κόπος... Εύχομαι να το ευχαριστηθείτε! Και μην ξεχάσετε να κάνετε review...**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Τι να κάνω δεν ξέρω πως το λένε αυτό στα ελληνικά... Δεν μου ανήκουν τα 39 στοιχεία ούτε κανένα άλλο βιβλίο... (άσχετο τον Ιούνιο βγαίνει το 11!)**

* * *

"Πολυαγαπημένοι μου συγγενείς..." Είπε ο Φίσκε στα μακρινά του ανίψια. Ήταν καλοκαίρι και εκείνος και η Νέλι είχαν οργανώσει ένα ακόμα reunion το οποίο βέβαια δεν είχε ωραία εξέλιξη, αφού τα ξαδέρφια μάλωναν εικοσιτέσσερις ώρες το εικοσιτετράωρο, αριθμό ρεκόρ ακόμα και για τα δικά τους δεδομένα. Φυσικά τα αυτιά του βούιζαν από τις φωνές, τις στριγγλιές, τις τσιρίδες και όλες τις παραδοσιακές ασχολίες όλων των Κέιχιλ. Ως συνήθως, μάλωναν σε ζευγάρια των δύο πράγμα που άφηνε τον Τζόνα να βαριέται ακαταμάχητα και να συνθέτει κανούργια τραγούδια. Φυσικά, κάθε φορά που προσπαθούσε να μιλήσει, όλοι τον έγραφαν στα παλιά τους τα παπούτσια και συνέχιζαν τα δημιουργικά και επικοδομιτικά τους χόμπι. Ο Φίσκε αναστέναξε. Ως Μαντριγκάλ ήταν υποχρεωμένος να επιβλέπει τους εφήβους και να το παίζει διαιτητής σε θέματα όπως: ΦΙΣΚΕ ΜΟΥ ΕΧΩΣΕ ΤΗΝ ΜΠΑΛΑ ΤΟΥ ΠΟΔΟΣΦΑΙΡΟΥ ΣΤΗΝ ΚΑΤΑΨΥΞΗ! Φυσικά, τα νεύρα του ήταν πολύ τσιτωμένα και το ποτήρι είχε σχεδόν ξεχειλήσει επομένως αποφάσισε να πάρει την εκδίκηση του με κάποιον σατανικό τρόπο.

"Φίσκε ο Ντάνιελ μου έριξε ποντικοφάρμακο στην κολώνια μου!" Αναφώνησε η Ναταλί καταστεναχορημένη που ένα από τα 576 αγαπημένα τις αρώματα είχε καταστραφεί ολοκληρωτικά. Οι Κέιχιλ κάθονταν σε έναν καναπέ του τεράστιου σπιτιού της Έιμι και του Νταν, σπίτι που βέβαια είχε γίνει μήλο της Έριδας αρκετές φορές αφού ο Ίαν Κάμπρα υποστήριζε πως τα κουφώματά του ήταν χαλασμένα. Ο Φίσκε έκλεισε τα μάτια του για να ηρεμίσει τα άνοιξε όμως αμέσως καθώς το ποτήρι με νερό που η Μάντισον προόριζε για το κεφάλι του Νεντ, έπεσε στο δικό του κεφάλι. Επίσης άσχημο ζευγάρι όσον αφορά το μάλωμα ήταν ο Χάμιλτον και η Σινέντ οι οποίοι αντέλασαν βρισιές. Από την άλλη πλευρά, η Έιμι Κέιχιλ και ο Ίαν δεν μάλωναν τόσο όσο οι άλλοι, αλλά πετούσαν συνεχώς κακίες και άσχημα υποννοούμενα ο ένας στον άλλο. Από όποιαν πλευρά και να προσπαθούσε ο Φίσκε να πάρει τα reunion, δεν μπορούσε να βρει κανένα καλό. Ο σκοπός τους άλλωστε ήταν να μάθουν στην νέα γενιά των Κέιχιλ να συνεργάζονται, αλλά η μοναδική περίπτωση που είχαν συνεργαστεί κάποιοι, ήταν η Μάντισον και ο Νταν για να ρίξουν μια κατσαρίδα στην κρέμα ενυδάτωσης της Ναταλί. Καθώς ο Φίσκε προσπαθούσε να στεγνώσει το νερό που είχε πέσει "εντελώς καταλάθως και τυχαία" πάνω του, άκουσε μία τσιρίδα και η Ρέγκαν σηκώθηκε από τον καναπέ και έδωσε ένα χαστούκι στον Τεντ. Σε γενικές γραμμές αυτή ήταν η ρουτίνα της καθημερινότητάς του σε αυτές τις εξαιρετικές οικογενειακές ημέρες.

"Ακούστε με καλά όλοι σας... Πρέπει να κάνω μία ανακοίνωση..." είπε ο Φίσκε κάνοντας μία ακόμα απόπειρα για να αναγκάσει τους Κέιχιλ να τον ακούσουν. Αφού είδε πως αυτό δεν είχε αποτέλεσμα, σκέφτηκε να το κάνει με τον απλό και παιδαγωγικό τρόπο.

"ΣΚΑΣΜΟΣ!" Ούρλιαξε και όλες οι "συζητήσεις" κόπηκαν μαχαίρι. Όλοι οι έφηβοι έστρεψαν το βλέμμα τους στον Φίσκε ο οποίος στεκόταν στην μέση του δαματίου.

"Λοιπόν, ακούστε με καλά όλοι σας. Η κατάσταση είναι εκτός ελέγχου. Ξέρετε πως δεν είναι για κανέναν μας ευχάριστη αυτή η κατάσταση αλλά αυτή την φορά το παρακάνατε! Οι Μαντριγκάλ λοιπόν, ως τιμωρία για αυτήν την κατάσταση αποφάσισαν πως πρέπει στα πλαίσια ενός προγράμματος να περάσετε μία ολόκληρη χρονιά μαζί. Κατά την διάρκεια αυτής της χρονιάς θα μένετε σε αυτό το σπίτι και θα παρακολουθείτε συγκεκριμένα μαθήματα για Κέιχιλ όπως το σπάσιμο κωδικοποιημένων μηνυμάτων. Έγινα σαφής; Τα πράγματά σας θα τα φέρουν σε λίγη ώρα." Είπε ο Φίσκε χωρίς να καταφέρει να κρύψει το χαμόγελό του. Κοίταξε προσεκτικά όλα τα παιδιά τα οποία τον κοιτούσαν σαν να ήταν πράσινο ούφο. Αφού ξεπέρασαν το αρχικό σοκ άρχισαν να φωνάζουν όλοι μαζί δημιουργώντας ένα μπούγιο από φωνές. Από όσο άκουγε ο Φίσκε, το κύριο μέρος ήταν βρισιές.

"Ηρεμήστε! Είναι μόνο ένας χρόνος..." Είπε ο Φίσκε περισσότερο στον εαυτό του παρά στα ανίψια του. Όλοι έβραζαν από τον θυμό τους. Η Σινέντ ήταν έξω φρενών και είχε αρχίσει να φωνάζει μετά από λίγο όμως επανήρθε στην αρχική της ασχολία.

"ΧΟΛΤ ΕΙΣΑΙ ΠΟΛΥ ΗΛΗΘΙΟ!" Φώναξε καλύπτοντας όλες τις άλλες φωνές.

"ΔΕΝ ΕΙΜΑΙ ΕΓΩ ΑΥΤΟΣ ΠΟΥ ΑΠΟΦΑΣΙΣΕ ΑΥΤΗΝ ΤΗΝ ΒΛΑΚΕΙΑ!" Απάντησε ο Χάμιλτον επίσης φωναχτά. Η Σινέντ πήρε το ποτήρι με το νερό και μπουγέλωσε τον Χάμιλτον ο οποίος την κοίταξε έκπληκτος. Η Σινέντ χαμογέλασε σατανικά δείχνοντας τα ολόλευκα δόντια της. Προς την έκπληξη όλων ο Χάμιλτον έσκασε στα γέλια και μετά από λίγο ακολούθησε και η Σινέντ. Οι άλλοι τους κοίταξαν με περιέργια και συμφώνησαν πως ήταν ή τρελοί ή καθυστερημένοι ή δεν είχαν ιδέα τι είχε συμβεί. Μόλις η Σινέντ και ο Χάμιλτον σταμάτησαν ήρθαν στα συγκαλά τους και ξανάρχισαν φυσιολογικά της συζήτησή τους.

"Βλάκα"

"Ηλήθια"

"Κόπανε"

"Βλαμένη"

"Κότα"

"Φυτό"

"Χαζό"

"Σπασικλάκι"

"Ανεγκέφαλο"

"Καθυστερημένο"

Όταν οι υπόλοιποι επιβεβαίωσαν πως είχαν πλέον συνέλθει από το προσωρινό τους σοκ και ήταν καλά αφιερώθηκαν στο βρίσιμο.

"Μα είσαι τελείως ηλήθια ρε Μάντισον;" Είπε ο Νεντ.

"ΟΧΙ!" Απάντησε έξαλλη η Μάντισον.

"ΤΙ ΕΝΝΟΕΙΣ ΠΟΝΤΙΚΟΦΑΡΜΑΚΟ ΝΤΑΝΙΕΛ?" Τσίριξε η Ναταλί και ο Νταν έσκασε στα γέλια.

"ΕΙΣΑΙ ΝΕΚΡΟΣ!" Είπε η Ρέγκαν στον Τεντ και άρχισε να τoν κυνηγάει γύρω από όλο το σπίτι.

"Μα ποιός είχε αυτήν την ιδέα;" Ρώτησε ο Ίαν χωρίς βέβαια να πάρει απάντηση.

"ΝΕΛΙ! Έχεις καμιά ιδέα για κουπλέ;" Φώναξε ο Τζόνα και η Νέλι πήγε να τον βοηθήσει.

"Δεν μου λες τέτοιε... Για μαζέψου!" Είπε η Νέλι στον Τζόνα. Ο Φίσκε τους κοίταξε απογοητευμένος. Αυτός θα ήταν δύσκολος χρόνος!

* * *

**Εύχομαι να το διαβάσει κανείς αυτό και να αξιωθεί να μου κάνει review γιατί δεν αντέχω άλλα αγγλικά! Παρακαλώ διαβάστε και πείτε μου τις γνώμες σας. Δεν με ενδιαφέρει αν θα είναι καλές ή κακές απλώς πείτε μου... **


	2. Σατανικές βρισιές

Γεια σας παίδες! Σόρι που δεν έκανα update πιο πριν αλλά μας ξέκαναν στις εξετάσεις και δεν είχα χρόνο... Τώρα όμως που μας απελευθέρωσαν από τα δεσμά μας λέω να συνεχίσω αυτήν την ιστορία. Είναι κλισέ το ξέρω αλλά έπρεπε να κάνω μία με όλα τα ζευγάρια για να πιάσω όλα τα γούστα. Εαν όμως κάποιος από εσάς θέλει στα ελληνικά μία ιστορία για ένα συγκεκριμένο ζευγάρι δεν έχει παρά να μου το ζητήσει σε ριβ (review σε συντομία, ιδέα της φίλης μου) Αυτό γιατί εκτιμώ αφάνταστα τους Έλληνες που διαβάζουν 39 στοιχεία και κυρίως τους Έλληνες που διαβάζουν ιστορίες στο φφ. Για να συνοψίσουμε: Όποιος Έλληνας θέλει ελληνική ιστορία για κάποιο συγκεκριμένο ζευγάρι των 39 στοιχείων, δεν έχει παρά να μου το πει και θα βάλω τα δυνατά μου για να τον ικανοποιήσω! :) Τι ωραία που είναι να γράφεις στα Ελληνικά!

* * *

Ντισκλέιμερ: Άι όουν νάθινγκ ας γουι σέι χίαρ. Πωπω! Αυτό ήταν πολύ περίεργο! ;)

* * *

Hamilton's POV (σόρι αλλά τι να πω; του Χάμιλτον η μεριά των πραγμάτων; δεν στέκει...)

Πάρτε μία φορά που το σύμπαν έμοιαζε να έχει συμμαχήσει εναντίον σας. Τώρα πολλαπλασιάστε την με το 123. Προσθέστε μία φορά που θέλατε να σας καταπιεί η γη και μία φορά που είχατε γίνει κατακόκκινοι από θυμό. Όλο αυτό, πολλαπλασιάστε το με το 11. Έτσι ακριβώς ένιωθε ο Χάμιλτον. Καθώς καθόταν στον καναπέ και μάλωνε με την Σινέντ, σκεφτόταν και το μυαλό του προσπαθούσε να βρει πώς θα αντιδρούσε. Ήξερε πως είχε μπλέξει χοντρά αλλά όλο και κάποιον τρόπο θα έβρισκε να ξεμπλέξει. Ένιωθε υπερβολικά μπερδεμένος. Το μυαλό του έτρεχε πολύ γρήγορα προσπαθώντας να βρει λύση. Ήξερε βέβαια πως εκείνη ήταν Εκατερίνα, αλλά αυτό δεν τον ενδιέφερε σχεδόν καθόλου. Ήταν τόσο γλυκιά και τόσο χαριτωμένη, ακόμα και τώρα που τον έβριζε και τον έλεγε ανεγκέφαλο και κόπανο. Άθελά του χαμογέλασε, πράγμα το οποίο έκανε την Σινέντ να απορήσει. Θυμήθηκε εκείνη την στιγμή που έβαλαν και οι δυο τους τα γέλια. Ήταν τόσο υπέροχη... Προσπάθησε να συγκεντρωθεί για να σκεφτεί χωρίς όμως αυτό να φέρει αποτέλεσμα αφού τα καταπράσινα, κρυστάλλινα μάτια της τον μαγνήτιζαν.

"Χολτ σου μιλαώ!" Αναφώνησε εξοργισμένη η Σινέντ ξυπνώντας τον Χάμιλτον από τον λήθαργό του.

"Συγγνώμη δεν πρόσεχα..." Εξομολογήθηκε ο Χάμιλτον και η Σινέντ τον κοίταξε διεισδυτικά στα μάτια. Ο Χάμιλτον φοβόταν να την κοιτάξει στα μάτια, διότι η Σινέντ φημιζόταν γιατί μπορούσε να καταλάβει τους άλλους και δεν είχε καμιά όρεξη να καταλάβει τα συναισθήματά του για αυτήν και έτσι κοιτούσε οπουδήποτε αλλού εκτός από τα μάτια της.

"Έχεις κάτι;" Τον ρώτησε καχύποπτα η Σινέντ. Ο Χάμιλτον αναστέναξε. Κανένας δεν μπορεί να κρύψει κάτι από έναν Εκατερίνα και σίγουρα όχι από την Σινέντ. Έγνεψε με το κεφάλι του πως όχι αλλά ήταν προφανές πως η Σινέντ δεν τον πίστεψε.

"Τι έχεις Χόλτ;" Τον ρώτησε απότομα και εκείνος κοκκίνησε και χαμήλωσε το βλέμμα του. Το μυαλό της Σινέντ έψαχνε να βρει λύσεις και όταν τελικά βρήκε μία ικανοποιητική, η Σινέντ χαμογέλασε.

"Έχει να κάνει με κορίτσι, σωστά;" Ρώτησε εκείνη και ο Χάμιλτον την κοίταξε στα μάτια και ένιωσε έναν οξύ πόνο στο στομάχι του. Πραγματικά ήταν άξιο θαυμασμού που το είχε καταλάβει τόσο γρήγορα χωρίς καν να τον ξέρει πολύ καιρό. Εδώ οι αδερφές του δεν είχαν πάρει είδηση τίποτα και ας έμεναν μαζί του κάθε μέρα.

"Όχι..." Αρνήθηκε ο Χάμιλτον αλλά ήταν πολύ αργά γιατί η Σινέντ είχε ήδη πάρει την απάντηση που χρειαζόταν για να το βγάλει βούκινο σε όλους τους Τόμας και γενικότερα σε όλες τις εφημερίδες της περιοχής.

"Μην ανησυχείς. Δεν θα το πω πουθενά" Είπε η Σινέντ αθώα και χαμογέλασε γλυκά δείχνοντας τα κάτασπρα δόντια της. Ο Χάμιλτον σκέφτηκε πως η Σινέντ ήξερε πάντα τι ακριβώς να πει για να τον καθησυχάσει και αυτό του άρεσε πολύ. Βέβαια αυτή η ικανότητά της αρκετές φορές του γύριζε μπούμερανγκ γιατί την χρησιμοποιούσε και για να τον φοβίσει, να τον προκαλέσει, να τον τσατίσει και να τον αποθαρρύνει. Χαμογέλασε και αυτός και την κοίταξε ήρεμα.

"Δεν μου λες... Ποια είναι;" Ρωτησε η Σινέντ και ο Χάμιλτον διέκρινε έναν ελαφρύ τόνο ζήλιας στην φωνή της, που όμως ήταν καλά κρυμένος.

"Καμιά..." Απάντησε ο Χάμιλτον. Εξάλλου αν μάθαινε, ήταν νεκρός.

"Την ξέρω;" Ρώτησε η Σινέντ και ο Χάμιλτον γέλασε αμήχανα από την ειρωνία της συζήτησης.

"Καλύτερα από όσο νομίζεις..." Απάντησε εκείνος και παρακολουθούσε ήσυχα την Σινέντ καθώς σκεφτόταν. Μπορούσε να διαβάζει το πρόσωπό της σαν χαρτί. Φάνηκε πως είχε μια υποψία αλλά την απέκλεισε αμέσως γιατί ήταν τελείως παράλογη. Βέβαια, ο Χάμιλτον ήξερε πως ήταν η σωστή... Μετά από λίγη ώρα, η Σινέντ τα παράτησε ηττημένη.

"Λοιπόν... Τέλος πάντων... Αφού κάναμε ένα ευχάριστο διάλειμμα, τώρα ας συνεχίσουμε με τις υποχρεώσεις μας... ΒΛΑΚΑ!" Είπε η Σινέντ. Ο Χάμιλτον γέλασε. Η παρέα της Σινέντ ήταν τόσο ευχάριστη! Ακόμα και όταν έβριζε διατηρούσε το χιούμορ της.

* * *

Dan's POV

"ΤΙ; ΔΕΝ ΣΟΥ ΕΠΙΤΡΕΠΩ ΝΤΑΝΙΕΛ!" Φώναξε εξοργισμένη η Ναταλί στον Νταν και τον χαστούκισε με δύναμη. Πραγματικά ο Νταν δεν μπορούσε να καταλάβει πώς στον διάολο σκεφτόταν εκείνο το κορίτσι. Εδώ και τουλάχιστον μία ώρα, την έβριζε πολύ χοντρά. Τι χορευταρού αρκούδα την είπε, τι χοντρέλο φάλαινα την είπε, τι μεταλλαγμένο γεωσκώληκα την είπε, τι άγνωστης ταυτότητας ιπτάμενο αντικείμενο την είπε, εκείνη όμως διατηρούσε την ψυχραιμία της. Και να που τώρα, που της είπε πως θέλει ασυζητητί λίφτινγκ, αντέδρασε σαν να της είχαν πει πως ήταν μία παρδαλή καμηλοπάρδαλη με αυτιά από ελέφαντα! Δηλαδή έλεος! Ποιος φυσιολογικός άνθρωπος τα παίρνει με το σχόλιο για το λίφτινγκ ενώ έχουν προγηθεί βρισιές ανωτέρου επιπέδου του Νταν (πχ λυσασμένη σκύλα). Μόνο η Ναταλί θα αντιδρούσε με αυτόν τον τρόπο.

"Καλά συγγνώμη τόσην ώρα σε βρίζω τόσο πολύ χοντρά και εσύ πειράχτηκες με το λίφτινγκ; Επικοινωνείς παιδί μου με το περιβάλλον;" Ρώτησε με απορία ο Νταν σαν να είχε μόλις πει το πιο φυσιολογικό πράγμα του κόσμου, κάτι του στυλ "Γιατί το φεγγάρι είναι άσπρο και όχι φούξια"

"Καλά ρε Ντάνιελ με τι να πειραχτώ?! Με το "Ναταλί είσαι σαν μία κολοκυθιά που την έχει ξεράσει ένας μπαμπουίνος" ή με το "Νατ έτσι όπως κουνιέσαι μοιάζεις με μία πηδηχτούλα ακρίδα που χορεύει τον χορό της κοιλιάς"; Ή μήπως με το best of "Ναταλί είσαι ένα ηλίθιο πουά ελεφαντάκι!" Φώναξε γελώντας η Ναταλί και κοίταξε τον Νταν με ένα χαμόγελο.

"Δεν έχεις δίκιο! Το ηλίθιο πουά ελεφαντάκι ήταν εξαιρετική βρισιά! Πολύ εμπνευσμένη!" Είπε παρεξηγημένος ο Νταν και κοκκίνησε ολόκληρος.

"Ντάνιελ οι βρισιές σου είναι υπερβολικά απαίσιες! Παραδείγματος χάρη, το εμπριμέ φλαμίνγκο πάνω στο οποίο μόλις φτερνίστηκε μία λεοπαρδαλέ ζέβρα που κόλλησε μόλις γρίπη από έναν οπλοφόρο μπαμπουίνο, θα μπορούσε κάλλιστα να αντικατασταθεί από ένα απλό βλαμμένη. Δεν χρειαζόταν να συνθέσεις ολόκληρη ταινία επιστημονικής φαντασίας για να με βρίσεις!" Διαμαρτυρήθηκε η Ναταλί και ξαναέσκασε στα γέλια.

"Πώς τολμάς ταπεινέ υπήκοε του βασιλιά των γαϊδάρων!" Τσίριξε αγριεμένος ο Νταν και η Ναταλί άρχισε να γελάει πιο έντονα.

"Το κάνεις πάλι! Έχεις πάρα πολύ πλάκα!" Είπε η Ναταλί μέσα από τα γέλια της και έκανε τον Νταν έξω φρενών. Κατά κάποιον τρόπο όμως, του άρεσε να την κάνει να γελάει.

"Έλα τώρα Ναταλί! Έτσι όπως γελάς είσαι σαν μία ουρανοκατέβατη κολοκυθόσουπα!" Είπε ο Νταν και η Ναταλί έπεσε στο πάτωμα από τα γέλια. Ο Νταν κοκκίνησε και την βοήθησε να σηκωθεί.

"Πώς το κάνεις; Λες κάτι παλαβομάρες που έρχονται αβίαστα από το πουθενά!" Ρώτησε η Ναταλί και κάθισε σε μία πολυθρόνα γελώντας.

"Εγώ λέω παλαβομάρες; Να κοιτάς τα μούτρα σου ελεεινό κουκούτσι ελιάς!" Αναφώνησε ο Νταν και η Ναταλί ξαναγέλασε. Τελικά δεν θα ήταν τόσο χάλια η χρονιά...

* * *

Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε! Θα κάνω συχνά update. Εξάλλου είναι η μόνη ιστορία που ευχαριστιέμαι πραγματικά να γράφω. Εαν είστε καταθλιπτικοί τύποι, δείτε και την άλλη μου ελληνική ιστορία με την Ίζαμπελ. Και θυμηθείται να αφήσετε την ελληνική υπογραφή σας στο site κάνοντας ριβ! Επίσης όπως είπαμε όποιος από εσάς θέλει ελληνικό ρομάντζο μέχρι θανάτου, μην σκάτε! Εγώ είμαι εδώ! Τα κάνω όλα αυτά γιατί πιστέψτε με ξέρω καλύτερα από τον καθένα πως είναι να μην μπορείς να διαβάσεις αυτά που σου αρέσουν μόνο και μόνο επειδή είσαι Έλληνας... Τέσπα, και να τα γράφεις καλό ειναι! ΒΒ!

Ερωτήσεις:

1) Θέλετε κάποια ιστορία ρομάντζο για τα 39 στοιχεία (στα ελληνικά) Αν ναι, πείτε μου αναλυτικά και έτοιμη η παραγγελία σας!

2) Έχετε νιώσει ποτέ όπως ανέφερα πριν; Εγώ ναι έτσι ήμουν μέχρι που βρήκα το ΦΦ! Σας έχω πρήξει με την φλυαρία μου ε; Σόρι αλλά έχω να χρησιμοποιήσω ελληνικά εδώ και πολύ καιρό!

3) Βλέπετε παρά πέντε; Αν ναι ποιος είναι ο αγαπημένος σας χαρακτήρας;

Ελπίζω να σας άρεσε! Κάντε μου ριβ πλιιιιιιιζ! Σας αγαπάω γεια σας!


End file.
